Falcon
''Captain America is not just for the good days. He can't be. I''' can't be. If Captain America can't stand for the '''Dream on the very worst day-- When America is fallen--''' Then there '''is no Captain America. Because our worst day is where we start '''from. Where we '''rise from. And if the man in the flag is too special to fall and rise and struggle with the rest... Then God help us all. '' : --''' Sam Wilson''' Summary Sam Wilson grew up in a tough Harlem neighborhood. His father, a minister, had been killed trying to stop a fight between two rival gangs when Sam was nine years old.9 Some years later his mother was murdered by a mugger while she tried to protect her children. Sam did his best to try and do the right thing, but his grief and anger eventually led him down a criminal path. He took on the name of "Snap" Wilson while working for the mob. Powers and Stats Tiering System:' '''9-A ' '''4-B with shield Name: Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson, Falcon Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Enhanced Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Flight, High Intellect Attack Potency:' '''Small Building level '(Comparable to Hawkeye. Broke stone statues in his fight with Crossbones. Drew blood from Armadillo, who is bulletproof), '''Solar System level+ with shield (Wielder of shield) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Dodged Storm's lightning). Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Flew to low orbit in seconds) Lifting Strength:''' '''Peak Human Striking Strength:''' '''Small Building Class Durability:''' '''Small Building level (Withstood Magneto slamming him with his shield and into a car, blowing it up. Kept fighting after crashing through a building). City level '''with wings (Survived a city-busting explosion). '''Solar System level+ '''with shield Stamina:' Peak Human Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen metres with shield throw and firearms '''Standard Equipment:' Captain America's shield, Captain America suit,handcuffs, communicator/hacking unit,flashlight, handcuffs, oxygen mask, Redwimg (a vampire bird armed with sonic cannon), cybernetic implant * Falcon's Wings: The Falcon's original jet-powered glider wings allowed him to fly at speeds up to 250 mph. Black Panther supplied Falcon with a new costume and wings. An emitter array on Falcon's back creates holographic "hard light" wings with a maximum wingspan of up to 50 feet (15 m). Controlled by a cybernetic link, the wings can be instantly reconfigured into "dozens of different cruise configurations." A "magnetic drive," in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Falcon airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A Vibranium microweave was added to the costume itself, making Falcon resistant to small arms fire. The entire system is controlled mentally through cybernetic circuitry in the Falcon's mask. The costume has in the past featured a hidden "talon," a cybernetically controlled grappling line built into the gauntlets of his costume which he uses to entangle opponents, hook objects, or for swinging and climbing when his wings are detached. The costume's visors come equipped with various capabilities, including infrared lenses, giving him the ability to see objects by their infrared signature at night, magnification capabilities, and remote imaging sensors that allow a full 360 degree of vision when activated. The cowl also has a wide band receiver and transmitter with an unspecified range. The suit was originally built by Wakandan scientists, with costume modifications by Desmond Burrell. The wings have been modified by Tony Stark, as Sam said after saving New York from Zola's bomb, making them in full-vibranium: they've been capable of absorbing the whole explosive power of the bomb, saving Falcon from certain death. * Cybernetic Implant: Sam has a implant in his brain that enhances his ability to see what birds see and transmit the visuals into a data storage facility that then converts the visuals into images and videos Intelligence:''' High. Is an expert martial artist, tactician and has amazing leadership skills '''Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Avian Telepathy: Sam was given the ability to telepathically link with birds endowed by the Red Skull using the Cosmic Cube. This link is strongest with his companion Redwing but he is also able to extend his empathic link to other birds making it possible for him to see through their eyes. He has also shown the ability to control birds. He is also a skilled handler and trainer of birds even without his mental powers. These abilities apply to the entirety of birds, including at some extent of telepathic reading to Inhuman Bird People. Nick Fury's intel classified him as power level 6